Si le coeur m'en dit
by Anna-chan17
Summary: Durant toute son enfance, elle a vécu pour lui et lui pour elle. Plus elle avançait sur le chemin de sa vie, plus elle rêvait. Ignorant les sourires sarcastiques et répondant à ceux qui venaient du cœur. Puis elle agissait. Avec eux. Pour eux. Mais seulement si le cœur lui en disait… Rating T \ S. Rayleigh, Shanks, Gol D. Roger\ Genres: Adventure, Humor, Friendship et Romance
1. Frères de coeur et incendie

**Chapitre 1 : Frère de cœur et incendie**

Bonjour à toi cher lecteur ou chère lectrice,

Pour l'instant, je te souhaite simplement une bonne lecture car je n'ai pas encore de renseignements à vous donner (pas ouai c'est le début…) donc je vais pas utiliser la moitié de la page pour vous dire bonjour (ça lasserait un peu (;…). On tapera la causette plus tard ! X)

En attendant **bonne lecture ! ^.^**

* * *

« Bouh !

- AH ! Jess !

- Ahahahahah~ !

- Oui-oui…c'est ça, trèèèès drôle…

- T'aurais vu la tête que tu as tiré ! Ohohohoh ! Ahahahah ! Trop drôle!

- Hilarant. »

À l'orée d'une petite forêt, à l'ouest du village Fukosashi, deux enfants se faisaient face.

La dénommée Jess était une petite fille d'environ 11 ans. Tordue de rire face à sa mauvaise blague, ses longs cheveux d'un blond de blé cachant son visage rieur. Une main sur le ventre, elle essuya une larme de l'autre, dévoilant d'un beau bleu azur à la pupille noire d'encre entourée d'un fin liseré mauve.

Le garçon face à elle la regardait exaspéré par le comportement de son amie quoique, les joues légèrement rougies par le fait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement par une farce aussi puérile. De plus, il trouvait les réactions de la petite fille vraiment exagérées. Il soupira, passant ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux blonds pâles, fermant les yeux.

« Eh ! Rayleigh ! Tu viens ?! »

Lorsque le jeune homme les rouvrît, ce fut pour voir la petite blonde trépignait d'impatience, avec une grande avance sur lui.

Rapide…,pensa Rayleigh.

« Rentrons au village ! Vite ! J'ai faim moi !

- Tu as tout le temps faim, remarqua calmement le blond en la rejoignant.

- Peut-être mais là, j'ai trèèèès faim ! Ah moins que tu veuilles que je meurs pour malnutrition !

- Y'a du chemin avant ça… Au moins j'aurais plus à t'entendre geindre.

- Quoi ?! Monstre ! »

Et la petite fille révoltée s'enfuit en direction du village, seule.

Ses réactions étaient vraiment exagérées, c'était un fait.

Rayleigh soupira puis sourit.

Il adorait la taquiner mais même s'il ne le montrait que rarement, il tenait beaucoup à la petite blonde et son caractère divertissant.

Il y avait entre lui et elle un lien beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui. C'est le sentiment qu'il ressentait.

Un devoir de protection aussi.

Le blond l'observa avec un regard attendri.

« Rayleigh ! Bah alors ! Tu viens oui ou non ?!

- Oui-oui…et t'as intérêt à courir avant que je t'attrape !

- Quoi ? Aaaaah ! Au secours ! » hurla-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme foncer vers elle.

Il arrivèrent rapidement au paisible village.

En cette heure, tous les enfants retournaient chez eux, joyeux, où les attendaient leurs parents respectifs.

Jess s'arrêta brusquement, observant la scène que représentait un jeune couple accueillant à bras ouverts un gamin aux cheveux bruns, couvert de boue, qui se fit pincer la joue tendrement pour ses salissures puis enlacer avec amour.

Elle les fixa du regard.

Même lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, elle continua de la fixait, comme bloquée.

Un sentiment étrange mais pas étranger l'envahit. Un mélange de regrets, de peine, de douleur, de détresse et de jalousie. Déjà beaucoup trop pour un si jeune fille alors que ce n'était juste qu'une légère manifestation des vraies sentiments qu'elle étouffait au fond de son cœur. Elle avait froid. Elle avait mal.

Elle aurait voulu suivre le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, se faire réprimandée puis câlinée.

Si seulement…

Jess sentit sa main la chauffait. Elle l'ignora.

Elle sentit qu'on la tirait. Elle avança.

Elle sentit qu'on la stoppait. Elle s'arrêta.

Des mains lui agrippèrent le visage, lui faisant tourner de force. Ses yeux croisèrent deux orbes grises.

Dures. Mais qui pouvait la fixait avec douceur.

Froides. Mais qui réchauffait le cœur.

Rayleigh l'enserra dans ses bras brièvement, une main dans les cheveux de la petite blonde, maintenant sa tête contre son cœur. Puis il l'écarta gentiment de lui et se positionna dos à elle, un genou à terre, l'invitant silencieusement à monter.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis passa ses bras frêles autour du cou du jeune adolescent. Ce dernier se redressa facilement, la portant sur son dos, la tête de la petite fille reposant sur son épaule.

Il se mit en marche et la blonde ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous le bercement des pas du jeune homme. Il sourit. à force de courir partout, elle s'épuisait très vite, même s'il ne devait pas être plus d'une heure de l'après-midi.

Il arriva devant une sorte de petit temple voué à un culte auquel il ne croyait pas. Sur les marches menant à l'autel étaient posés, bien en évidence, deux bols de riz et un petit panier comportant quelques morceaux de viandes séchées et des carottes crues ainsi qu'une choppe d'eau.

Il rit. Comme si ce maigre repas allait rassasié leur faim ! Le Vieux pouvait faire mieux tout de même !

Mais c'était juste un « en attendant ». La petite capricieuse dans son dos n'avais pas voulu attendre la durée d'une sortie de chasse pour se rassasier. Il irait après.

Rayleigh observa les deux bols à moitié rempli et soupira. Il finit par en saisir un et le vida dans l'autre.

Résultat : un bol plein et un bol vide. (Bravo !)

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pas que cette gamine soit lourde mais vraiment…encombrante. Le blond aperçut un tas de foin que les agriculteur de l'île avaient laissé traîné et s'y dirigea. Il lui tourna le dos puis…lâcha le « paquet » qu'il portait sur ce même dos.

Un craquement de paille.

Un cri de surprise.

Un flot d'insultes.

Un coup.

Le blond s'éloigna rapidement en s'éclaffant.

Pour son jeune âge, Jess avait un vocabulaire très…fleuri, dira-t-on.

« Allez debout ! Et mange en vitesse ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant le bol plein.

Jess l'observa puis le bol vide.

« Tu as déjà mangé ?! lui reprocha-t-elle, et on sentait bien le « encore » dans sa phrase. Je parie que tu as pris le plus rempli !

- T'avais cas pas pioncer autant.

-Pffff… »

Assise dans la paille, la petite fille entama son repas avec une moue boudeuse tout en observant du coin de l'œil le blond.

Bien qu'il n'est que 14 ans, il était grand pur son âge. Ses muscles d'adolescent fins et bien dessinés étaient mis en valeur par son tee-shirt moulant noir et son short qui laissait dévoilés ses mollets saillants. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière (et tenait sans gel). Son visage concentré mais arborant toujours ce petit sourire mystérieux qu'elle lui connaissait bien avait quelques traits encore enfantins pourtant on pouvait lire dans son regard une forte maturité.

Elle adorait ce regard-là. Rien qu'en croisant ces yeux, on savait que leur propriétaire était digne de confiance. C'était réconfortant.

La petite blonde se releva puis épousseta se fine robe de lin blanche à bretelles dont le décolleté étroit et la poche ventrale était brodés de fils argentés et rouge entremêlés.

Elle s'étira longuement et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Jess se positionna devant Rayleigh qui était toujours assis sur les marches et lui fit face.

« On dort encore chez le Vieux ce soir ? Demanda la petite fille.

- Oui » répondit le blond après un temps de silence.

Le vent souffla, balayant les cheveux d'or de la plus jeune. Cette dernière observa son aîné, boudeuse.

« Pfff…même un pirate est moins coincé que ce type… »

Contre toutes attentes, Rayleigh explosa de rire.

« Je crois qu'il ne nous tient pas haut dans son cœur non plus, mais il reste quand même un chic vieux. Mais bon, continua-t-il en se levant, je pars sinon il sera trop tard et ce Vieux Schnock râlera encore en me balançant ses vieilles lames de collection.

- Chasser ?

- Evidemment, quoi d'autre ? Et non, tu restes ici !

-Mais comment peux-tu savoir ce que je veux dire ?!

- Tu es trop prévisible, idiote . »

Et il s'éloigna sur ces mots.

Jess, quoique légèrement courroucée, observa son dos s'éloigner et son regard pris un aspect rêveur.

Elle se souvenait.

Il y a trois ans, ils avaient eu une conversation assez similaire bien que les conditions eusssent été totalement différentes.

Inconsciemment, elle s'assit à la même place qu'avait pris son aîné.

Ce souvenir en entraîna d'autres, beaucoup plus douloureux. La petite fille sombra peu à peu dans les abysses de sa mémoire

C'était une journée d'été très chaude.

Elle se souvenait de la chaleur insupportable, de l'air suffocant, des flammes mordantes.

Flash-back : 

Elle courait.

Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce qui était le cas en fait.

La fillette allait à travers les flammes tentant d'ignorer ses brûlures graves sur tout son corps. Ses yeux embués par la suie et les larmes ne voyaient rien. Si bien qu'elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur les cendres noirs et les braises ardentes. Elle hurla de douleur en fixant son poignet qui formait un angle improbable sous elle.

Elle aurait voulu que sa mère vienne en souriant comme à son habitude et la prenne dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Mais une image lui revint. Celle des corps calcinés de ses parents, se serrant l'un contre l'autre dans une ultime étreinte, leur visage brûlé sans expression, les yeux de son père, vides.

Bien qu'elle n'eut que 8 ans, elle savait.

Elle savait qu'ils ne se relèveraient jamais. Ils étaient partis, sans elle, et ils ne reviendraient pas. Elle aurait voulu les rejoindre. Mais quelque chose en elle la poussait à courir. Elle n'eut su dire ce que c'était.

Alors elle se releva. Le visage noircit par les cendres, le poignet cassé serré contre elle.

Et elle courut.

Elle s'arrêtait devant chaque corps et les secouait de sa main valide. Mais aucun ne lui répondait.

La fillette leva les yeux et observa autour d'elle le spectacle de désolation.

Les squelettes des maisons en feu toujours embrasées, l'air irrespirable empli de volutes de suie, les corps brûlés et intoxiqués jonchant le sol.

Les bras devant la bouche pour ce protéger des fumées nocives, elle continua de courir.

N'y avait-il aucun survivant ?

Pourquoi elle était-elle vivante ?

Et pourquoi courait-elle ?

Son esprit brouillé s'interrompit dans son questionnement lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette debout parmi les flammes.

Elle se stoppa à cette vue.

C'était un jeune garçon plus âgé qu'elle.

Il pleurait abondamment.

Mais il ne bougeait pas.

Pourquoi ? C'est absurde ! pensa la fillette.

Elle l'appela.

Il tourna ses yeux vide vers elle. Comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

Elle le connaissait. Elle l'avait déjà vu au marché du village. Un petit chapardeur si elle se souvenait bien.

C'était Rayleigh.

* * *

Et voilà! Après avoir sué sans et haut voici enfin le premier chapitre! :D

Effort plus ou moins récompensé.

Je posterais le second chapitre mercredi!

Merci d'avoir lu! ^u^

A la prochaine! Review ? (*yeux de cockers*).


	2. la chasse et le Village de Cendre

Bonjour tout le monde!

Pourquoi je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui (soit jeudi) alors que j'avais dit mercredi? Ah ah... Aucune idée.-' Je suis inexcusable T-T Désolé à ceux qui s'intéressent à ma fanfic TT-TT

Mais bon, au final le voici le voilà et tout le monde et content! ^^

Mais avant tout, je remercie **minimilie, AfroRadish **et** XoXonii** dont les reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur! C'est grâce à vous que je m'accroche! Merci encore :D

Je vous souhaite avant tout une bonne lecture!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La chasse et le Village de Cendre**

Rayleigh avançait à grands pas dans la forêt, son couteau à la main. Les sens aux aguets, il suivait les traces laissées dans la terre et la mousse par sa proie.

L'air frais de cette endroit verdoyant et le frou-frou des feuilles des arbres caressaient par le vent l'apaisaient.

Il était à son aise ici.

Il était le prédateur.

Un faible retint son attention. Le blond se raidit et retint son souffle. Avançant à pas de velours sur le tapis de mousse, il écarta un buisson de ronces et trouva l'origine du bruit. Il eut un mince sourire en apercevant sa proie s'abreuvait dans un petit étang. Rapidement, le jeune adolescent se mit face contre terre et observa la biche avec attention. Quel magnifique animal ! Il resta quelques instants émerveillé par la beauté de l'être puis se rapproche en rampant. Il était aussi silencieux qu'une ombre et chacun de ses mouvements avaient la souplesse de ceux d'un fauve.

A une dizaine de mètres de l'animal convoité, il se redressa et retint à nouveau sa respiration. Il avisa un arbre à sa droite. Le blond y grimpa souplement, le plus silencieusement possible et se mit assis sur une branche plutôt solide à trois mètres du sol. Il observa de nouveau la biche.

Cette dernière avait relevait et scrutait les alentours, les oreilles droites.

_Merde_, pensa Rayleigh, _elle a du m'entendre._

Mais il eut un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'animal se repencha vers l'eau. Il attendit quelques minutes pour réduire la méfiance et la vigilance de la bête.

Il saisit alors son couteau fermement et se concentra. Il desserra l'emprise sur sa lame, visa et avec une force improbable envoya l'arme qui se réfugia dans le flanc droit de la biche.

L'animal se cambra sous la douleur et commença à s'affoler, se rua au hasard dans une direction mais gênée dans sa course par sa patte arrière douloureuse, la biche chuta. Rayleigh en profita et s'élança vers elle, l'achevant d'un coup ne et précis pour épargner la souffrance inutile à la brave bête. Une giclée de sang aspergea son visage.

Il imagina la tête que ferait Jess s'il revenait ainsi devant elle, couvert de sang, le tee-shirt déchiré, le couteau ensanglanté à la ceinture et la biche massive chargée sur l'épaule.

La connaissant, elle détalerait en hurlant.

_La pauvre_, pensa-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Grossière erreur.

Son rire semblait avoir alerté un groupe d'animaux plus loin et, méfiant, il se cacha dans les fourrées après avoir entendu plusieurs craquement de branches. Heureusement ou malheureusement, ce n'était pas des animaux mais un groupe de cinq hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents qui plus est.

Rayleigh pesta intérieurement, lorsque l'attention des hommes se reporta sur SA biche. Mais le blond n'était pas fou. Il n'allait pas s'élançait seul dans un combat un contre cinq contre des personnes beaucoup plus âgés et expérimentés que lui.

Et beaucoup plus armé, pensa-t-il en observant les grands sabres aux ceintures des hommes et qui n'avaient rien a envier aux plus belles lames de collection du Vieux. Son couteau, aussi affûté soit-il faisait bien pâle figure. Il était content de ne pas avoir emmené Jess aujourd'hui . De un, elle faisait capoter toutes ses chasses par son manque total de discrétion et de deux, dans ce genre de situation, cette petite écervelée aurait foncé tête baissée pour récupérer le gibier car, il n'en doutait pas, ces hommes ne se contenteraient pas d'observer le fruit de sa chasse.

Il décida de prêter l'oreille à la discussion de ces indésirables qui s'entretenaient entre eux :

« Bah on fait quoi alors ? Demanda le premier, un homme long et mince d'une voix détaché et molle, presque maladive.

- On l'prend évidemment, crétin ! rétorqua la voix rauque du deuxième.

- Mais l'est p't'être à quelqu'un ! Fit remarquer d'un air niais le premier.

- Ah ah ! Bien sûr que oui ! L'est à nous maintenant ! Fit le troisième.

- Ah bon ?

- Roy, espèce de retardé mental, ferme-là, veux-tu ? Dit calmement un quatrième avec une sorte de fausse politesse.

- Bah ouai, j'veux bien mais…

- Ferme-là, abruti et aide-moi à porter le bestiau !

- Mmhmplummhplmmhmplumh ?

- Mais ouvre la bouche quand tu parles, bouffon ! scandèrent en cœur les autres hommes sauf celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé, muet comme une tombe.

- Bah faut savoir, soupira le dit bouffon. Mais le type qui l'a abattu doit être dans les parages, non ?

- Moi j'te dit qu'il est loin de là, répondit le second. La bête agonisante a du être trop rapide pour lui et est v'nu crever ici ! les bestiaux de cette île sont connu pour donner du fil à retordre aux braconniers. T'es vraiment stupide ! Le type doit être à dix lieux d'ici en train de chercher comme un con la bestiole qu'il chassait.

_Juste ici_, pensa Rayleigh, une veine bâtant sa tempe.

Il vit le regard sceptique du dénommé Roy, l'«attardé», se porter sur la plaie profonde sur le flanc de la biche, puis sur le point d'eau, non loin d'ici, ce qui fit songer à Rayleigh qu'il était sûrement le plus intelligent du groupe et il redouta donc du niveau mental du reste de l'équipe.

Il les vit partir, emportant son gibier. Dans sa tête, il vit l'image de lui effrayant Jess éclater en petits morceaux, comme une vitre que l'on vient de briser. S'il revenait bredouille, ce serait plus honteux qu'autre chose !

D'habitude, c'était la faute de la petite fille indiscrète, mais là…elle ne manquerait pas de se moquer ! Ce qui était vraiment…indésirable. Le jeune homme décida donc de les suivre.

Tapi dans les fourrées, il observait les hommes avançaient à un rythme incroyablement lent tout en pestant et injuriant la moindre branche ou flaque de boue sur leur chemin.

_Bah ouai les gars_, dit Rayleigh intérieurement, _c'est une forêt, pas un terrain de jeu pour les mômes, quoique… _

Il guettait tel un rapace. Son petit gabarit d'enfant lui permettait de se faufiler avec aisance parmi les arbres et de les filer sans le moindre bruit. Heureusement que ces types avaient l'air de connaître leur chemin. Faut au moins compenser la stupidité par l'orientation, c'est la moyenne !

…

…

Bon ok, Jess était un cas à part.

Rayleigh mémorisait le chemin qu'ils empruntaient avec une étrange sensation de déjà vu. Comme si la direction lui était familière et qu'il l'avait déjà souvent utilisé. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne passait plus dans ce coin de la forêt depuis…depuis ça. Il tressaillit.

Bientôt les arbres commencèrent à se raréfier, ce qui rendait l'espionnage d'autant plus difficile que se cacher devenait plus complexe.

Et ils arrivèrent à la lisières de la forêt

Ce que vit Rayleigh alors le fit se stopper de stupeur.

Devant lui se dressait un village.

Un village de cendre.

Toutes les pierres et les débris étaient noircis. Certaines habitations étaient même effondrées, du fait que les charpentes apparemment rongée par les flammes n'avaient pas résisté et avaient entraîné le reste de la construction avec elle. Sur le sol, des nuages de fines particules noires se soulevaient à chacun de ses pas. Les débris de vitres étaient couverts de suie.

Pourtant, de ce paysage de désolation totale, la nature reprenait le dessus. Le vert du lierre et des herbes sauvages ou autres ronces contrastait avec le gris du village.

La nature est incroyable. Ce village –car le jeune homme ne doutait plus de son identité- a été abandonné par les hommes car les travaux de reconstruction étaient trop important et surtout trop coûteux. Pourtant la vie a naturellement repris sont cours. Un retour à l'ordre naturel des choses.

Ce spectacle était à la fois terrible et magnifique.

Rayleigh mit du temps à revenir de sa contemplation et découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait perdu la trace du groupe d'hommes qu'il suivait.

Et merde…

Le blond pestait intérieurement d'avoir laissé ses brigands emporter son gibier.

De plus, il s'était retrouvé dans le seul endroit qu'il aurait voulu évité. Il voulait partir, s'éloignait le plus possible de ce village carbonisé mais quelque chose semblait l'envoûtait.

Ce spectacle chaotique paraissait l'inciter à le parcourir, le redécouvrir.

Alors, il s'avança, d'abord hésitant puis sûrement par la suite. Le jeune homme arpentait posément les rues et ruelles. Chacun de ses pas soulevaient un petit nuage de cendres derrière lui. Dans le village, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le silence était total, si bien que seuls ses pas résonnaient entre les parois des habitations noircies.

Le cœur du blond était serré. Peu à peu, des images lui revenaient. Des images de chaos et de mort. Devant ses yeux, le village sembla de nouveau s'animer tout comme les flammes. Non. Le village ne se réanimait pas.

Il mourrait.

Le blond se stoppa devant une maison bien précise. Ses briques autrefois peintes en blanc étaient noircies. Les vitres mi-déformées mi-fondues étaient brisées. Les tuiles détruites étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. En bref, cette maison était comme toutes les autres, mortes.

Mais aux yeux du garçon, c'était le lieu devant lequel ça vie avait changé…du tout pour le tout. Ou plutôt, du rien pour le tout, mais ça, il avait mis bien du temps à s'en rendre compte. Même maintenant, il n'était pas encore sûr de comprendre.

Ce qu'il savait, ce dont il était sûr, c'était que ce changement avait un nom. Et ce nom était Jessica, ou plutôt Jess, car elle, oui c'est bien elle, déteste -et c'est un doux euphémisme- son prénom –Allez savoir pourquoi !-.

Et, comme ça, sans raison apparente tel la fatigue, son esprit divagua, s'écarta de la réalité pour faire un bond de trois an dans le passé. Le jour de leur « première vraie rencontre ».

_Flash-back :_

Immobile, là, au milieu des flammes mordantes, devant cette maison bien précise, il ne bougeait pourtant pas. Son corps n'était qu'une brûlure multiple. Ses yeux étaient tels des torrents. Il pleurait. Mais il n'agissait pas. Il était faible. Autant mourir maintenant.

Par quel miracle tenait-il encore sur ses jambes ?

Par quel miracle était-il tout simplement encore vivant ?

Immobile, là, debout dans le brasier, il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Le petit garçon n'avait plus aucune notion de l'espace et du temps, si bien qu'il fut étonner de ne plus se trouver au milieu du village lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux mais à la lisière de la forêt, sur le chemin rocailleux, à l'abri des flammes. Pourtant il était toujours à genoux. Il ne comprenait pas.

Que s'était-il passait ?

Mais peu à peu, il sentit ses sens lui revenir lentement, comme sortit d'une grande torpeur, mais surtout une douleur incroyable l'agita entièrement. Tout son être était à vif, ses genoux écorchés, son bras gauche sur le point de se déboîter par une chose non-identifiée. Il souffrait. Il était vivant. Son attention se reporta sur son bras gauche qui, maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, était tiré vers l'avant. Il leva les yeux. Devant lui se tenait un petit bout de fille à la chevelure blonde et au visage crispé par l'effort apparent : elle le tirait par le bras à deux mains. Mais avant toutes choses, quelque chose le choqua chez cette fillette. Son visage désespéré était en larme et son petit corps torturé était visiblement couvert de nombreuses brûlures et autres blessures. Ses propres maux lui parurent soudainement bien superficiel. A quel point le monde était-il impitoyable pour traiter ainsi cette petite chose ? Une autre chose attira aussi son regard. Son poignet. L'angle qu'il formait était vraiment inquiétant. Pourtant la petite ne semblait pas s'en souciait et le tirait toujours vivement par le bras pour qu'il se lève.

Le choc passé, le cerveau de Rayleigh s'activa et carbura plein pot. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas certains points, il avait compris dans l'ensemble la situation. Il se releva lentement, achevant en partie le supplice de la fillette qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant qui le ne chamboula que plus encore.

Il se laissa guidé par la petite blonde qui le tenait toujours par la main, comme une mère tien son enfant pour ne pas qu'il se perde ou pour tout simplement le protéger. Le protéger de quoi ? Du monde, sans aucun doute.

Il la suivit encore un moment puis du se stopper rapidement pour rattraper le corps inconscient de sa très jeune sauveuse, car oui, il n'en doutait aucunement, c'était grâce à elle qu'il était en vie.

Il observa le petit corps dans ses bras. Si fragile. Si faible. Mais qui abritait en lui un petit quelque chose en plus. Ce quelque chose grâce auquel ils étaient tout deux en vie.

_Fin du flash-back._

* * *

Et voilà mes p'tits loups! C'est la fin de ce chapitre! On se retrouve normalement mercredi! Je ferais en sorte de pas vous décevoir^^

Review? *w*


	3. Curiosité et tentations

Bonjour à toi cher lecteur ou chère lectrice!

Voici le chapitre 3!

**Disclaimer: Le monde de One Piece appartient à maître Oda sauf Jess et Rockard (il n'y a qu'eux pour l'instant)**

Aimant beaucoup dessiner, j'ai illustrer Jess qui possède désormais enfin une image à sa description! Le lien est sur mon profil. Allez jeter un œil ;)

Mais surtout, merci à **minimilie** et **AfroRadish **pour leur review** :D**

Voici le chapitre 3 tant attendu! (?)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Curiosité et tentations**

La brise tiède ramena rapidement Rayleigh à lui. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir laisser son esprit dériver ainsi. Il se releva en s'époussetant. Le jeune adolescent s'était assis sans s'en apercevoir sous le coup de la songerie.

Même s'il avait passait ses onze premières années dans ce village, il devait bien se l'avouer, le nouveau « relooking » du village ainsi que le fait qu'il se soit pas venu depuis trois ans n'arrangeaient pas la mémoire du blond il s'était perdu. Arpentant les rues à la recherche de repères, Rayleigh fut bientôt aveuglé par un nuage de cendre projeté par la brise dans ses yeux. Et c'est tâtonnant à l'aveuglette qu'il reprit son escapade. Après s'être pris en pleine tête plusieurs poutres calcinées, servant autrefois de charpentes pour les habitations détruites, un poteau métallique ayant survécut aux flammes ainsi qu'une tuile en terre cuite tombé d'il ne savait où, le jeune adolescent se décida à faire une pause, affalé contre un mur en se tenant sa tête pleine de bosses et « légèrement » ensanglantée.

_Quelle journée de merde…_pensa Rayleigh. _Déjà que je me suis fait volé mon gibier !_

C'est alors qu'à la suite d'un craquement nettement sonore, il se colla d'autant plus dans l'ombre du mur, comme cherchant à s'y fondre. Bon reflex apparemment. 10 secondes après, un groupe d'hommes au nombre de deux passa non loin de lui sans le détecter. Il ne reconnut aucun d'entre eux. Combien d'étrangers se trouvaient dans ce village carbonisé ? Ca l'étonnerait bien que des touristes ou de simples marchands accostaient de ce côté-ci de l'île !

Toujours dans l'ombre, la vue passablement plus nette que tout à l'heure, le blond entreprit de filer les deux indésirables qui apparemment ne se doutaient pas de l'énorme bourde qu'ils allaient bientôt commettre…

Sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme, ils (c'est-à-dire les deux « indésirables » + Rayleigh) débouchèrent sur une sorte de campement où pas moins d'une trentaine d'hommes s'activaient en tout sens. Non loin, accosté sur la petite plage aujourd'hui déserte et noire de cendres et de débris, un navire assez imposant surplombait tout ce beau p'tit monde. En haut du grand mat, un drapeau noir au Jolly Roger très significatif d'une tête de mort croisée de deux os flottait allègrement au grès du vent. Des pirates. Ces hommes étaient des pirates. Voilà qui était clair et qui expliquait de nombreuses choses. Oui tout était clair. Après out, se dit Rayleigh, il venait juste de ce mettre dans une… merde sans nom. C'était le cas de le dire après tout.

_Bon bah OK les potes_, pensa le bond, _vous pouvez gardé la biche, moi je vais voir ailleurs, au cas où, si…_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque son attention se reporta sur une conversation au combien…intéressante d'un des deux hommes qu'il avait suivi avec vraisemblablement un autre pirate à l'allure robuste et impétueuse.

« …foutez de ma gueule ?!

-Non non cap'tain ! Elle a juste…disparu… Ah ah, c'est drôle, hein ? Ca me fait penser que...

- COMMENT CA LA PIERRE A DIPARU ?! ELLE S'EST ENVOLEE PEU ETRE ?!

- A-Apparemment, il y avait…euh…un-un passager, disons...clandestin…

- ET BIEN, RETROUVEZ-LE ET TUEZ-LE ! MAIS SURTOUT RETROUVEZ-MOI CETTE PIERRE DE MES DEUX OU C'EST VOUS QUE JE ZIGOUILLE ! EXECUTION !

-O-Oui cap'tain ! » firent les deux autres pirates en cœur.

Les deux compères se plièrent vite aux ordres de leur capitaine et ne se firent pas prier pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Rayleigh, quant à lui, était partagé entre l'idée de continuer à les suivre, celle de continuer d'espionner les hommes du camps ou encore, celle plus qu'alléchante de se barrer d'ici en courant pour ne pas avoir d'ennuies. Pourtant, un instinct en lui le poussa à ne faire aucune des trois. Avec la même souplesse que lors de ses chasses, le blond se faufila entre des tonneaux à proximité et traversa telle une ombre le fameux camps sans éveiller aucun soupçon et arriva sur la plage désertée. Caché dans l'ombre du navire, il escalada la coque à l'aide d'une échelle de corde laissée à l'abandon qu'il avit aisément repéré. Le jeune homme observa convenablement le pont avant de se hisser dessus. Seul un homme était présent, sûrement pour la « surveillance » et –Ooooh ! comme c'est dommage !- était assoupi, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

Rayleigh s'approcha doucement de l'homme pour évaluer la situation. Saoul. Non, ivre mort. Voilà ce qu'était le pirate.

« Et bah bonjour le travail ! » marmonna le blond.

Tout de même aux aguets, le jeune homme s'engouffra sans plus de cérémonies à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les grands couloirs à l'odeur salée étaient sombres et Rayleigh y déambulait à tâtons. Prenant des points de repères tels des taches ou autres insalubrités pour ne pas se perdre dans ce dédale tanguant selon l'envie des vagues, il s'arrêtait devant plusieurs portes pour y jeter des coups d'œil curieux. Une pièce attira plus encore son attention. Une des plus vastes mais aussi la plus encombrée. Il se trouvait dans le dortoir commun. Visiblement, et c'était prouvé par la présence d'un seul et unique dortoir, il n'y avait que des hommes à bords.

_Heureusement_, pensa-t-il, _les donzelles sont vraiment chiantes !_ _Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer ! Déjà une Jess, ça me suffit !_

Il fouilla des yeux la pièce surchargée, seulement éclairée par la lumière filtrant au travers des hublots. Etant au milieu de la pièce, comme rien n'attirait son attention, Rayleigh se décida à faire demi-tour lorsque qu'un faible bruit attira son attention derrière lui. Etrangement raide, il se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à la pièce. Osant s'aventurer plus profondément dans la pièce , il ne sentit que trop tard la présence derrière lui. A vrai dire, il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'une main rugueuse vint se plaquer sur sa bouche et qu'un poignard tranchant se positionna sous sa gorge. Il dut retenir un cris mais ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur lorsque l'inconnu le plaqua au sol avec force.

« Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? grogna la voix suave de l'homme après avoir desserré l'emprise sur sa gorge de façon à le laisser parler.

- Je me suis perdu, répondit le plus calmement Rayleigh, quoique légèrement suffocant.

- Dans un bateau pirate ? Cet équipage ne contient aucun gosse ! Répond.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, lâchez-moi !

- Tu es bien arrogant, murmura froidement l'homme dans son oreille, sais-tu que je peux mettre fin à ta piteuse existence si je presse légèrement plus cette dague sur ta carotide ? Que dirait ta mère, _gamin_ ? Elle serait bien triste, non ?

- Vous n'êtes pas un pirate, n'est-ce pas ? Ou du moins vous ne faites pas parti de cet équipage je me trompe ?

- Subtil. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Humpf… voyons voir, vous vous cachez, vous n'avez pas alerté les autres lorsque vous m'avez vu, vous m'avez empêcher de crier même si je ne l'aurais pas fait, vous êtes nerveux, j'en conclu que vous êtes ce fameux passager clandestin dont parlaient deux hommes à leur capitaine si c'est bien lui.

- T'es bien intelligent, _gamin_. Et que compte tu faire si je te lâche ?

- Je ne suis pas un gamin. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Si tu le dis gamin, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Vous non plus. »

Ils se toisèrent, puis contre toutes attentes, l'homme relâcha totalement son emprise sur Rayleigh et se posa lourdement à côté de lui, assis en tailleur. Se redressant douloureusement, le blond en profita pour détailler son homologue, malgré la faible luminosité, il put très bien discerner ses cheveux bruns en brosse, ses yeux gris-verts surplombés de deux sourcils broussailleux, sa mâchoire carrée et sa peau clair faiblement bronzée. L'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans maximum, 20 minimum, et sa silhouette mince mais musclée laissait deviner un entraînement acharné et qui avait porté ses fruits.

Rayleigh ne fut pas surpris que l'homme fasse de même. Il fronça les sourcils un instant et se répéta :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu lâches pas l'affaire hein ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

- Ah ah… T'as pas froid au yeux dis-moi ! Tu me plais bien gamin ! Je suis Rockard, Ignomir Rockard, pirate solitaire et voleur de substitution ! Et toi gamin ?

- Rayleigh et je ne suis pas un gamin. Que cherchez-vous ici ?

- Curieux ? Je ne cherche pas vu que j'ai déjà trouvé. Je ne cherche juste pas à avoir les autres pirates sur le dos. Ils sont faibles mais je préfère me la jouer discret. D'ailleurs tu devrais partir. Je n'aimerais pas que mes plans capotent vois-tu ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Rockard se releva et tendit sa main à Rayleigh qui l'ignora et se remit debout seul. Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire mais ne releva pas.

Mais alors qu'il allait partir, un bijoux au cou du brun attira grandement l'attention du jeune blond. C'était une fine chaînette en métal inoxydable avec comme pendentif une pierre apparemment en verre avec des reflets pourpres flottant comme des volutes de fumées couleur sang à l'intérieur. Cette pierre qui n'avait aucune valeur visible était vraiment hypnotisante. Rayleigh ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

« Une Réminiscence, dit simplement l'homme aux cheveux en brosse. Ne la regarde pas trop sinon elle te fera faire des folies. »

Le blond détourna le regard, troublé. Quel étrange pendentif ! Lorsque enfin il voulut s'éclipser, un nouvel arrivant le fit déglutir.

Et merde…

Planté à l'entrée de la pièce, surplombant les deux autres occupants de toute sa hauteur, Rayleigh reconnut le pirate qui dormait à son arrivée sur le pont qui bouchait désormais la seule issus possible. Pourtant Rockard ne fut pas plus dérangé que ça par le nouveau-venu mais ne put retenir un soupir.

« Le hublot, gamin. »

Comprenant les attentions de l'homme, Rayleigh se précipita vers un des hublots. Se battre n'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas recourir de nouveaux aux premiers soin de Jess. Il se souvint de la dernière fois ou elle avait désinfecté une de ses plaies, elle avait versé presque la moitié de la bouteille d'alcool dessus. Ne faites jamais ça les enfants. _Jamais._

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Rayleigh comprit que cette issus était la seule possible et, devant les yeux ébahis du pirate un peu long à la détente et le regard entendu de l'homme qu'il venait de rencontré (bien sympathique d'ailleurs), le blond s'engouffra dans le hublot ouvert tête la première. Il sentit tout de même la douleur fulgurante d'une balle venant se loger dans sa cuisse et entendit un cris de rage par la suite. Et bah il devrait finalement se résigner au soin de la petite blonde.

C'est donc la jambe gauche en sang qu'il atteignit la mer pour un plongeon mal préparé qui se résuma à une grosse claque à la surface de l'eau. Suite à cela, le garçon assommé coula à pic, teintant l'eau autour de lui d'une couleur écarlate.

_Et voil_à, pensa Rayleigh aux bords de l'inconscience, _c'est la fin… La curiosité est vraiment…un vilain défaut._ _Et merde…_

Et il sombra.

_« Qui t'es toi ? »_

_C'est la seule phrase qu'il avait pu sortir face à la fillette qui lui avait sauvé la vie après s'être dévisagé plusieurs secondes sans ciller._

_« Jessica. Mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Moi, c'est Jess. Et toi ?Qui es-tu ?_

_- Mal en point, je crois…_

_- Tu as l'air fatigué Malenpoint… Tu devrais peut-être dormir, non ?_

_- Mais non ! Je n'm'appelle pas Mal en point ! Moi, c'est Rayleigh, fit-il en riant._

_- Ah… Et bien Rayleigh…_

- Réveille-toi !

_- C'est mieux ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas sommeil._

- Réveille-toi !

- Oî gamin !

- Non, je veux encore dormir…

_- Si tu le dis…_

_- Je suis costaud tu sais ?Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Mais-mais…pourquoi tu pleures ?_

- Oî Rayleigh ! Youhou !

_- Ils-ils sont tous partis… Maman…et papa aussi… Bouhouhou Et Jacob et la vieille grand-mère dans face aussi…snif snif bouhouhou…_

_- Ne t'en fais pas… Ne t'en fais plus… Je suis là moi…_

- MAIS REVEILLE-TOI ABRUTI ! ARRETE DE PIONCER ET BOUGE-TOI LE CUL !

La violente douleur à la joue gauche qui suivit cette douce demande ramena Rayleigh dans un endroit tout autre. Désorienté, il observa tout autour de lui en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

Situation…bip bip

Face à lui : une sale gamine aux cheveux blonds qui a oublié sa politesse en grandissant à côté d'elle, un homme aux cheveux bruns en brosse torse-nu.

Autour de moi : des arbres = la forêt.

…analyse des données en cours…bip bip

J'ai du m'évanouir et je me suis fait sauvé par monsieur Je-me-la pète-en-étant-torse-nu-devant-une-gamine-de-11-ans et Jess est venue, malgré mon interdiction, me retrouver dans la forêt et a tenté pacifiquement de me réveiller.

…bip bip

Je fixais la petite fille face à moi qui avait l'air passablement énervé.

« Ah ! Tu vois que tu ne devais pas aller en chasse sans moi ! Heureusement que Rock-san était là parce que sinon j'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau !

- N'en rajoute pas une couche toi. J'ai mal à la tête…

- Goujat !

- Mais oui, mais oui… Euh, pas que ça m'inquiète, enfin si, mais _qui _m'a retiré la balle que j'ai reçu et à désinfecté la plaie ? J'ai peur de regarder.

- Ah ah, ne t'en fais pas gamin, je m'en suis chargé. La gamine avait l'intention de te charcuter la moitié de la cuisse pour virer la balle et j'ai pensé plus judicieux de m'en charger.

- Merci, murmura le blond soulagé, sincèrement merci… »

Grand soulagement. Jess ne l'avait pas « soigné ». Elle ne fera jamais infirmière, ça c'est sûr. Rien que de l'imaginer avec un couteau tentant de retirer une balle d'un plaie béante… Non vaut mieux pas. Rayleigh ne put retenir un frisson et osa un regard vers sa jambe. Bandée. On ne pouvait pas voir les dégâts. Les soins avaient beau être temporaires, en attente d'une intervention médicale plus poussés, mais ils étaient fait avec soin et expertise. L'homme avait du savoir-faire.

Dans son coin, Jess boudait, maudissant Rayleigh et ses remarques désagréables quand tout d'un coup, un bruit attira son attention. Elle tourna lentement la tête, un sourire sadique et vengeur sur les lèvres, en direction de Rayleigh. Ce dernier avait pris une belle teinte pivoine et serrait son ventre qui protestait fortement.

« Dis-moi Ray-san~…Je suppose qu'après cette fantastique chasse tu as bien mangé n'est-ce pas ? »

Ah tient ! Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue qui signifie « Cours, et vite ! » ! Et bah elle ne se fera pas prier. Elle se leva et pris les jambes à son cou riant aux éclats avec un petit regard moqueur.

Rock les regarda en haussant un sourcil et soupira en voyant le blond se mettre à courir après la gamine.

« Aaaaah les gosses je vous jure ! »

* * *

Et voilà! C'est la fin mes p'tit loup! Prochain chapitre mercredi! Soyez au rendez-vous! ;p

Merci de votre soutient! Review? *w*


	4. Absence et rencontre inattendue

Salut mes p'tits lecteurs et lectrices!

Merci à **minimilie**,** AfroRadish** et **Yukaa **pour leurs reviews :D

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Oda-sensei sauf Jess et Rockard!

Mais pas trop de blabla! Faut pas couper l'appétit ;)

Bonne lecture!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Absence et rencontre inattendue**

Jess s'était réveillée alors que le soleil penché désormais du côté de la mer, se préparant au grand plongeon. Elle en avait conclu en s'étirant qu'il se coucherait dans moins d'une heure.

Passant négligemment une main dans sa chevelure blonde, elle remarqua une chose qui ne s'était jamais produite jusqu'alors. Rayleigh n'était pas là. D'habitude il était toujours présent pour son réveil et il se signalait en lui envoyant une de ses railleries habituelles telles que : « Bah ça y est ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! merci de soulager mes tympans. Tu ronflais tellement fort que les habitants ont cru qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre ! Sont tous cloîtrés chez eux… » à la suite de quoi elle lui répondait « C'est tes tympans comme tu dis qui sont pétés ! C'est parce que tu chantes trop faux sous la douche, ça les use. ». Il lui disait souvent d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre ses tympans et le fait qu'il chante sous la douche…Faut croire.

A la fin c'était une vrai bataille. Les petites racailles de bac à sable du quartier avait cas bien se tenir. Rayleigh gagnait toujours. Le Vieux leur criait souvent après nous lorsqu'on revenait tout sal. C'était des chouettes bagarres. En général, après ils éclataient de rire. Comme si rien c'était passé. C'était toujours comme ça. C'était le « comme d'habitude ».

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Logique, non ?

Naturellement, elle commença à paniquer légèrement. Bon, d'accord… En fait, elle était en train de courir partout comme une hystérique.

_Mais mettez-vous à ma place quoi ! Il va à la chasse __sans moi__ parce que monsieur dit que je fais autant de bruit que le carillon d'alerte du village et que je suis aussi discrète qu'un troupeau d'éléphant dans une prairie et comme par hasard monsieur ne revient pas alors que la nuit va pas tarder à tomber._

_Sans moi, il est perdu ! Je l'savais ! _

A force de courir, elle finit par sortir du village et se retrouve à la lisière de la forêt. Que faire ? Plusieurs choix s'offraient à elle : attendre que Rayleigh revienne comme le grand garçon qu'il est, aller le chercher pour finir par se paumer dans la forêt parce que elle ne sait _pas_ où il est ou encore se faire manger par une bête féroce (d'après Rayleigh y en a plein) ou pour finir retourner dormir tranquille la vie.

_Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autres ? Hein, dites-moi !_ (Ça lui passe même pas dans la tête d'aller chercher de l'aide, elle a remplacer par aller dormir -.-')

Toujours en pleine réflexion, elle ne vit pas jaillir des fourrées derrière elle une grande ombre qui se déplaçait silencieusement. La petite blonde ne put que hurler de frayeur en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant violemment, elle glissa. Jess serait tombée si une bras ne l'avait pas retenu. Elle croisa le regard gris-vert de son propriétaire.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait une telle frayeur gamine. Ça va ? »

Elle le regarda quelques instants, en mode bug. _C'est qui ce type ? _

« Euuuuh…Si je dis « non » j'aurais un dédommagement ?

- Ah ah, t'es drôle toi ! Tu es une habitante du village ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide s'il te plaît.

- Ah ? En quel honneur ?

- Un gamin présomptueux qui s'est blessé.

-Rayleigh ?, demanda la fillette à qui le mot « présomptueux » avait fait tilt.

-Ah ? Tu le connaîs ? donc je me suis pas trompé ! Viens !»

Regardant plus sérieusement l'homme qui état devant elle, la petite fille remarqua qu'il était trempé. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et ses courts cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage quoique légèrement séchés. Depuis combien de temps cherchait-il quelqu'un ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé voir un adulte de la petite ville ?

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. La végétation devenait dense et les déplacements difficiles. La petite blonde sentait ses pieds butaient contre des racines, des ronces fouetter hargneusement ses mollets, les branches des arbres s'entremêler dans ses cheveux défaits. L'homme aux ceveux en brosse s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour voir si elle le suivait toujours. A un moment, il s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps pour que je puisses reprendre mon souffle. Penchée en avant, les mains sur les genoux, Jess haletait bruyamment alors qu'ils n'avaient couru qu'à peine dix minutes à un rythme assez lent. _Vive mon endurance de merde ! _L'homme ne semblait pas du tout affecté par cette petite course.

« Dites monsieur, quel est votre nom ? »

Surpris, l'homme se retourna brusquement, comme étonné qu'elle lui ait posé cette question, bien que la raison soit tout autre. Il se reprit pourtant très vite et sourit à la petite blonde.

« Rockard. Ignomir Rockard. Mais appelle-moi Rock si tu veux, c'est comme ça que m'appelle mes amis. Et toi gamine ?

-Moi c'est Jess ! Et je suis pas une gamine ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Cette réplique eut le don de faire rire l'homme qu'elle suivait tant bien que mal. Celu-ci pensa amusé qu'il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part et se souvint de sa discussion avec l'autre gamin aux cheveux blonds qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade.

_Flash back :_

_« Ah ah… T'as pas froid au yeux dis-moi ! Tu me plais bien gamin ! Je suis Rockard, Ignomir Rockard, pirate solitaire et voleur de substitution ! Et toi gamin ?_

_- Rayleigh, Silvers Rayleigh, et je ne suis pas un gamin. Que cherchez-vous ici ? »_

_Fin flash back._

Cette pensée le fit avec deux fois plus d'intensité devant une Jess outrée, croyant qu'on se moquait d'elle. Elle gonfla les joues, boudeuse.

« Ah ah ! Le prend pas mal Jessy-chan! C'est juste que tu me fais penser à l'autre gamin ! Vous vous ressemblez psychologiquement beaucoup. Enfin, un petit peu, se reprit-il en se disant que, à part quelques similitudes, les deux gamins étaient catégoriquement opposé.

Il observa la petite fille le suivre difficilement alors qu'il reprenait leur chemin à cause du rythme soutenu de la marche alors que lui courrait aisément en arrière, sans avoir besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir où était les obstacles. Il tiqua soudainement en se souvenant des paroles de la fillette.

« Euh...Jessy-chan... Ton nom de famille, c'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il fébrilement.

La petite blonde le regarda avec de gros yeux, surprise à son tour. Elle regarda l'homme, soudainement anxieux, en tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'éviter branches, ronces et tapis de mousses glissants.

« Mon nom de famille est secret, Rock-san, dit Jess sérieuse.

- Personne ne le connaît ?

- Si ! Rayleigh !

- Oh ! Vous êtes vraiment proches alors ! J'ai eu de la chance de tombé sur toi !

- Comment va-t-il en fait ? S'inquiéta la fillette, honteuse de se souvenir seulement maintenant pourquoi elle courrait comme une dératée à la suite de cet homme à travers la forêt.

- Hum...tu vas pouvoir le voir par toi-même, nous sommes presque arrivé à la clairière où je l'ai déposé. »

Après encore un ou deux slaloms à travers le bois, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière assez grande que la petite fille situerait proche du rivage. Le sol était recouvert d'une herbe grasse et un peu roussie à quelques endroits. Dans d'autres, la terre semblait comme labourée, sûrement par les animaux vivants dans la forêt. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Dans un coin de la clairière, proche des arbres, elle distingua un tas informe. Interloquée, Jess s'approcha lentement. Une pression sur son poignet droit lui fit tourner la tête. Rockard la poussait négligemment vers cette « masse » silencieusement, l'incitant à s'approcher.

D'un pas hésitant, elle se dirigea vers la « masse » et, dans un soupir de soulagement et de joie mêlés, elle s'affala à côté. Cette « chose soudainement identifiée » n'était autre que le corps trempé et replié sur lui-même du « grand garçon » qui pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, j'ai nommé…Rayleigh ! Elle s'inquiéta quelques secondes de savoir s'il était en vie ou non mais un ronflement sonore lui apporta la réponse.

_Et après on dit que c'est moi qui terrifie tout le quartier en ronflant ! Non mais ! Sans blague !_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en fait ? Il est tout mouillé !

- Il a failli se noyer.

- Ah bon ? Dites-moi tout ! S'exclama-t-elle, soudainement intéressée.

- Ce gamin doit être trop curieux. Il est entré dans un bateau pirate accosté à la rive du Village de Cendre ,j'ai entendu par les habitant de ton village que c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait. Bref on s'est fait chopé et le gamin a sauté à l'eau mais il a mal plongé et s'est assommé à la surface de l'eau . J'ai du sauté à mon tour pour le récupérer.

- Ce crétin s'est éclaté la face à la surface de l'eau ? Vous voulez dire qu'il a fait une plaque et s'est noyé ! Mais quel imbécile ! Quoique…ça a du faire vachement mal. En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi vous êtes trempé, remarqua-t-elle. Merci. Oh ! Et vous devriez retirer votre tee-shirt, vous allez attraper la crève.

- T'as pas tord gamine, fit-il en retirant son haut pour ensuite l'essorer et le poser au sec sur une branche d'arbre.

- Bon ! 'Faut le réveiller maintenant !

- Hum...non, attends ! Pas tout de suite ! Profitons de son sommeil pour retirer la balle qu'il a dans la cuisse. Je lui ai juste fait un garrot et un bandage pour cesser l'hémorragie, rien de plus.

-Virage de balle et désinfectaton? Je m'en occuppe » s'exclama Jess, un air soudainement sadique sur le visage, en prenant le couteau à la ceinture du jeune homme endormi.

Rockard eut la présence d'esprit de stopper l'impulsion sanguinaire de la gamine en lui saisissant le poignet qui tenait l'objet tranchant et de le lui retirer gentiment, s'attirant ainsi les foudres d'une fillette haute comme trois pommes au vocabulaire très fleuri. Cela le fit rire. Suite à quoi, il s'agenouilla près du garçon, défit son bandage et inspecta la plaie. Il n'était un grand médecin ou out simplement ne possédait aucun diplôme, mais il savait comment se soigner seul, étant solitaire dans ses aventures, et se genre de blessures ne lui posait aucun problème. Il prit son propre couteau, plus fin, vu que la lame du jeune homme était déjà souillé par un autre sang et n'avait pas était nettoyée (le sang de la biche). Il farfouilla du bout de sa lame la plaie et ne mit pas longtemps à ressortir la petite bille de plombs ensanglantée.

D'une de ses profondes poches de son pantalon il sortit un flacon opaque.

« Vinaigre » répondit-il au regard interrogateur de Jess.

Il en versa généreusement sur la plaie du garçon qui fut secoué de spasmes dans son sommeil. (_Bonjour les enfants, merci de ne pas reproduire ça chez vous si vous vous faites bobo, ceci est un message du Ministère des Conneries du Net._)

Suite à quoi il rebanda la plaie étroitement en attendant de meilleurs soins.

« Réveillons-le maintenant.

Ok~ ! »

Jess s'approcha de son ami et commença à lui secouer les épaules. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas (il a quand même résisté au coup du vinaigre hein), elle accentuais son geste en répétant des « Réveille-toi ! ». Rockard l'accompagna aussi en interpellant quelques fois le jeune homme par ci par là.

« Réveille-toi !

- Oî gamin !

- Oî Rayleigh ! Youhou ! »

_Ça commence vraiment à m'énerver là !_

Il ne réagissait toujours pas mais souriait bêtement dans son sommeil. _Je me demande bien de quoi il rêve…Ça doit être agréable…Tant pis pour lui ! _Je me frotta les mains deux secondes l'une contre l'autre puis…lui administra une baffe monumentale en lui hurlant dans l'oreille :

« MAIS REVEILLE-TOI ABRUTI ! ARRETE DE PIONCER ET BOUGE-TOI LE CUL ! »

Le réveil était peut-être un peu brusque –pas faute d'avoir tenté la manière douce- mais efficace au moins. Rayleigh avait l'air totalement perdu et son regard passait de Jess, à Rockard que la fillette devinait non loin derrière elle, puis à ce qui l'entourait soit la forêt à sa gauche et la clairière plus loin à sa droite. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa joue où se dessinait nettement les contours de la main de la petite furie blonde en une magnifique couleur rouge. _J'ai peut-être tapé un peu fort…niark niark…j'ai pas fait exprès…tant pis pour lui ! L'avait cas pas faire de bêtises. Cet imbécile a failli mourir noyé._

Rien qu'en y repensant, une colère et une peine incompréhensibles l'envahirent. Ses mains tremblaient mais pas assez fortement pour que le blond s'en rende compte.

« Ah ! Tu vois que tu ne devais pas aller en chasse sans moi ! Heureusement que Rock-san était là parce que sinon j'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau !

- N'en rajoute pas une couche toi. J'ai mal à la tête…

- Goujat ! S'écria-t-elle devant si peu de finesse.

- Mais oui, mais oui… Euh, pas que ça m'inquiète, enfin si, mais _qui _m'a retiré la balle que j'ai reçu et à désinfecté la plaie ? J'ai peur de regarder.

- Ah ah, ne t'en fais pas gamin, je m'en suis chargé. La gamine avait l'intention de te charcuter la moitié de la cuisse pour virer la balle et j'ai pensé plus judicieux de m'en charger.

- Merci, murmura le blond apparemment soulagé, sincèrement merci… »

_Crétin ! Espèce de sale petit... La prochaine fois, je ferais en sorte qu'on te laisse crever noyer ! Va au diable avec tes remarques à deux balles ! Un merci à mon attention, ça t'écorcherait la bouche ?_ La fillette aurait bien continuait sur sa lancée mentale mais un bruit sourd attira son attention. _Tiens tiens, intéressant ça... _Elle fixa un Rayleigh d'une belle couleur tomate du au gargouillent de son ventre avec un grand sourire et sûrement un air sadique.

« Dis-moi Rayleigh~…Je suppose qu'après cette fantastique chasse tu as bien mangé n'est-ce pas ? »

_Oulala, le regard là je le connais ! Niark niark ! De toute façon il m'attrapera pas !_ Chose dite (ou plutôt pensé) chose faite ! Comme montée sur ressors, Jess se releva et se mit à courir, poursuivi par un Rayleigh qui semblait avoir totalement oublié l'état de sa cuisse.

Elle riait aux éclats devant le regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré de Rockard qui ne se retint pas de lâcher un « Aaaaah les gosses je vous jure ! ». _Mais pourquoi cette histoire m'énerve-t-elle pourtant autant ? C'est pas normal ! Courir devrait me soulager pourtant !_

Quelque chose en elle se fit vraiment lourd. Les tremblements de ses bras n'échappèrent plus à l'œil avisé de Rayleigh. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, la petite blonde s'arrêta, se retira pour faire face à Rayleigh et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait vraiment étonné d'un tel volte face. Mais il le fut encore plus lorsque la main de la fillette, comme agissant d'elle-même, lui envoya une seconde baffe, baptisant son autre joue.

Elle sentit ce quelque chose de lourd en elle céder soudainement. Ses yeux lui picotèrent et Jess sentit un liquide salé parvenir à sa bouche entrouverte. Avant qu'elle n'eut compris le pourquoi du comment, elle se jeta sur Rayleigh mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour lui donner un coup, au contraire, renonçant totalement de retenir ce flot d'émotions qui la submergeait, la petite fille enfonça son visage dans le cou du blond tout en enserrant celui-ci d'une faible étreinte. Étreinte qu'il lui rendit après un bref moment de stupeur. Tout se déverser. Sa peur de se retrouver seule, sa tristesse de l'avoir cru perdu, sa colère de savoir qu'il avait pu faiblir mettant ainsi sa vie en danger… Elle lui en voulait terriblement mais pour l'instant, le soulagement régnait.

Le jeune garçon avait pris une place très importante voir majeure dans sa vie,…et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle le réalisait.

Elle se blottit contre lui en cherchant un réconfort qu'il lui apporta. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux ne faisant pas attention au regard compréhensif et attendrit de Rockard. Ce que Jess ne pouvait pas voir, c'était le sourire tout aussi tendre que Rayleigh avait en la regardant. Tout ceci l'avait assommée. Et c'est pleinement soulagée qu'elle plongea dans les bras de Morphée, entourée des bras protecteur de Rayleigh alors que Rockard souriait de plus belle :

« Aaaaah les gosses je vous jure ! »

* * *

Et voilààà! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui mes p'tits loups!

On se retrouve normalement mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 5!

Dites moi vos avis! Reviews? *-* (pleaaaase!)

A la prochaine!


	5. Perturbations

Bonjour à toi cher p'tit lecteur/lectrice!

Merci à mes très chers reviewers, **minimilie **et **AfroRadish **! Vos reviews me font très plaisirs et m'encouragent comme toujours ^^!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei! Sauf Jess et Rockard (A moué pas toucher!).

**.oO0Oo.**

_**Résumé du chapitre précedent :**_

_**Jess :**__ Hé ! Où est le générique ?_

Y a pas de générique.

_**Jess :**__ Mais si-mais si ! Y a toujours un générique quand on présente un chapitre ! EST-OU MON GENERIQUE ! _XO

Restons calme...restons calme... Bon ! Donc, dans le chapitre précédent...

_**Jess : **__Ça sert à rien de le répété, ta pas vu le titre en haut en gras-souligné-italique ? _

è.ê # Rayleigh ! Viens m'aider, sinon je vais la buter et il y aura plus de suite à l'histoire !

_**Rayleigh :**__ Jess, viens ici._

_**Jess :**__ C'est quoi ce ton lasse ! # Et puis d'abord je te parle p'us ! Na !_

Ah ! Je crois qu'elle t'en veux encore de ne pas avoir était là pour son réveil. (ça tombe bien je vais pouvoir faire mon résumé!)Suite à cette disparition, Jess s'est inquiétée...

_**Jess :**__ Même pas vrai... (*boude*)_

*ignore* mais à finalement retrouvé Rayleigh grâce à l'aide de Rockard.

_**Rayleigh :**__ On suit pas les inconnus comme ça ! Ça pourrait être dangereux !_

_**Jess :**__ Dit celui qui a infiltré un bateau pirate juste par curiosité et en est ressorti par le hublot inconscient et une balle dans la cuisse._

_**Rayleigh :**__ Hey ! Je suis tomber dans l'inconscience plus tard et de toute façon tu t'es fait une joie de me réveiller._

_**Jess :**__ Tout en douceur._

_**Rayleigh :**__ Mais oui, c'est ça ! J'ai encore la marque sur la joue !_

Oui-oui. (bon pressons un peu) Suite à quoi, une jolie débauche d'affection à eu lieu quand Jess s'est endormie en larmes.

_**Jess :**__ ?_

_**Rayleigh :**__ Nan, c'est rien laisse tomber._

_**Rockard :**__ Aaaah les gosses je vous jure !_

_**Jess et Rayleigh :**__ T'es là toi ! è.é##_

Bon ça suffit ! Bonne lecture cher lecteur/lectrice !

_**Tous :**__ Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Perturbations : Enlèvement et guimauve d'adolescents**

Rayleigh restait éveillé dans son lit. Non loin dans la chambre, un deuxième lit était occupé par Jess. Des ronflements filtraient de la chambre voisine. Celle où dormait Rockard. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Ce n'était pas à cause des ronflements de la petite fille –il avait l'habitude depuis le temps, bien que cela aurait empêchait n'importe qui d'autre de dormir- et, bien qu'il est eu son compte durant la journée, il se sentait parfaitement réveillé.

Pour faire passer le temps, il se remémora le moment où ils étaient rentrés à la taverne de l'Ancien. Cet Ancien, communément appelé par les deux enfants Vieux Débris, Vieux Shnock ou tout ce que vous voulez, était un vieux barman de quatre-vingt-huit bougies qui avait hébergé les deux gosses depuis l'accident d'il y a trois ans. Bien qu'à son physique on aurait dit un vieux croûton avarié –tiens ! Nouveau surnom – il se trouvait être en parfaite santé, à l'exception faite de ses horribles rhumatisme. Son bar n'était pas très fréquenté et assez insalubre mais les deux enfants n'y avaient vu aucun problème. Ils se partageaient une petite chambre simplement meublée de deux lits simples, une petite armoire, une commode et un bureau avec la chaise qui va avec. Leur havre de paix. C'était d'ailleurs ce même Vieux Shnock qui apportait leur repas aux deux garnements devant le petit temple du village et non dans la taverne pour ne pas déranger d'éventuels clients.

Évidemment, il y avait des règles. Dont certaines qu'ils avaient transgressé il y a quelques instant… mais ils le faisaient souvent, simplement pour l'énerver le plus souvent…

Flash-back :

Le manteau noir de la nuit recouvrait déjà le ciel depuis une bonne demi-heure. Sous le clair de la lune, des silhouettes se découpaient dans l'obscurité, sur le chemin menant au village le plus proche.

Portant la petite fille endormie sur son dos, Rayleigh avançait d'un pas certain vers les habitation qui se dessinaient au loin. Rockard dans la grande silhouette se voyait de oin se faisait plus discret, eux côtés du garçon en restant vigilant, nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se faire remarquer.

_Ce qui était sans doute le cas_, songea le jeune adolescent.

L'homme ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher Jess du regard, comme troublé.

_Cette gamine a vraiment un don inouïs pour attiré à elle n'importe qui_, pensa Rayleigh, _à commencer par moi d'ailleurs…_ _Mais je me demande tout de même comment elle à fait pour attirer ainsi l'attention de ce Rockard, il n'a pas l'air du genre à s'inquiéter beaucoup des autres._

Ce quelque chose en elle attirait tout, comme un aimant. C'est ce quelque chose qui l'a attiré. Lors de leur première rencontre, il émanait de cette frêle fillette ensanglantée, blésée et gravement brûlée une sorte de force qui aurait pu déplacer des montagnes. Elle l'avait tiré du village en flammes alors que sa propre vie était elle-même en danger. C'était extrêmement risqué. Ils auraient pu tout deux y rester pourtant pas une seule fois elle n'avait pensé à l'abandonner. Il l'avait _vu_ dans son regard.

Il ne savait comment nommé ce…quelque chose… _Bah ! Le mot viendrait !_

Le groupe déambula ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes et atteignit enfin le village. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans les rues désertes. De l'autre côté du village, Rayleigh distinguait les mats des bateaux amarraient au port. La taverne du Vieux était proche de celui ci. Traversant la rue principale en silence, il arriva devant une petite enseigne délabrée. Le plus jeune des deux hommes poussa les battants de la porte et y entra à tâtons sans allumer la lumière, tel un voleur. Ainsi fut-il surprit de voir la pièce s'illuminer brutalement d'une vague lueur jaune.

« C't'a cette heure-ci qu'tu rentres ? T'sais qu'il fait nuit d'puis un bon bout'd'temps ? »

Assis sur un tabouret devant le bar, tenant une lampe huile à la main, un vieil homme le regardait dans le blanc de l'œil. Courbé, portant un chapeau de paysan beige qui caché en parti ses cheveux blanc comme neige, une main démêlant sa longue barbe immaculée, des sourcils broussailleux dissimulant ses yeux aux iris métalliques, le Vieux observa les trois compagnons tour à tour. Il s'arrêta quelques instant sur Rockard, ombrageux, puis reporta son regard sur Rayleigh.

_Aîe…_

« Explication, dit clairement et simplement le Vieux.

-…

- Et j'peux savoir pourquoi vous ram'nez ici un gars cherché dans toute la Grand Line ? Continua-t-il.

- Grand Line ? Releva Rayleigh.

- Hum... Je..., commença Rockard embarrassé avant d'être coupé par le vieil homme.

- Ta gueule toi ! Et oui gamin ! La Grand Line ! J'ai d'jà vu c'te tronche sur un avis d'recherche. Hum...Ralala je me souvient plus du nom...Rack...non...Rickard, Rackord ?

- Euh... Rockard ?

- Voilà, c'est ça ! Et j'peux savoir c'qu'il fabrique ici alors ?

- Euh je... » commença Rockard qui se fit de nouveau coupé par un « Ta gueule je t'ai dit ! ».

Rayleigh ne répondit pas à la question et réfléchissais. Ainsi cet homme était recherché. Ce qui expliquait sa méfiance lorsqu'ils étaient entré dans le village et le fait qu'il ne fasse confiance qu'à des gosses qui, _normalement_, ne comprenaient rien à ce genre de chose ou du moins ne s'y intéressaient pas. Il avait même navigué sur la mer impitoyable et pleine de dangers qu'est Grand Line… Il était monté clandestinement sur le bateau des pirates. Ce que Rayleigh ne comprenait pas, c'est que faisait cet homme dans l'East Blue alors qu'il est censé se trouvait sur la Grand Line ? Car les pirates du Village de Cendre n'avaient pas l'air d'y avoir déjà ne serais-ce qu'un orteil dans ce tombeau maritime. Et Pourquoi ?

« Et j'peux savoir pourquoi t'es plein d'cendres ? T'es allé où comme ça ?

- Mais ça t'regarde pas Vieux Shnock ! »

Grossière erreur.

Rayleigh se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le sabre sortis d'on ne sait où qui viens se planter dans le mur derrière lui. Trois autres armes tout aussi coupantes et aiguisées jaillir et le jeune homme réussit tant bien que mal à esquiver sachant qu'il avait toujours Jess endormie et que cette petite discussion n'avait nullement réveillé, dans le dos. Et, le plus rapidement possible, il fonça vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage en évitant un nouveau jet d'armes au passage. La dernière marche gravie, il déboucha sur un couloir où se trouvaient tout au plus une dizaine de porte. Il vit Rockard monté lentement les escaliers comme si de rien était, faisant tourner autour de son index un trousseau de clé. Les clés des chambres. _Comment a-t-il réussi à chaparder ça ? Il est doué ! _Se dirigeant vers la porte tout au fond, il entendit le voleur professionnel marmonnait un truc du genre : « C'est étrange, ce Vieux me rappelle quelqu'un... ». Le blond arriva dans sa chambre sans s'en soucier, installa promptement Jess dans son lit et s'affala sur le sien, le cœur encore tambourinant. C'est que ce Vieux avait du répondant !

Fin du flash-back.

En fait, et heureusement, les deux enfants étaient très libre dans un sens. Les sortes de règles –toujours violées d'ailleurs- créées par le Vieux et son caractère qui se voulait autoritaire était juste pur obtenir un minimum de respect de la part des deux chenapans.

Rayleigh sourit. Ses pensées tournèrent vers les pirates aperçus au Village De Cendres. Que cherchaient-ils ?

_J'espère qu'ils ne viendront pas déranger les habitants de ce village…_, songea le blond. _Nous avons déjà assez de soucis comme ça !_

Pourtant, une voix en lui espérait que, au contraire, les choses bougeraient un peu.

Il finit par s'endormir sur ces pensées, laissant désormais son esprit dériver vers le monde des Rêves, ne sachant rien des malheurs de demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil tapait fort sur les dalles claires du temple aujourd'hui. L'air était étouffant. Jess était affolée sur une des larges marches de pierre du petit temple. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour restait à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment.

Elle observa non loin d'elle Rayleigh, assoupis contre la bâtisse. Il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir depuis ce petit incident dans la forêt.

Rockard n'était plus là. Jess ne se souvenait que très vaguement de se qu'il s'était passé la veille. D'après Rayleigh, elle s'était évanouie et il l'avait porté jusqu'à la taverne. Rockard y avait aussi passé la nuit apparemment. Mais il était sans doute parti très tôt le matin.

Pur l'instant tout était calme...jusqu'à ce que...

« AaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaAAaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaah ! »

Ce cri déchira l'air. Il eut le don de réveiller violemment Rayleigh qui sauta sur ses pied tout comme Jess. Ils identifièrent tout deux la provenance du hurlement. Les deux enfants accoururent le plus rapidement qu'ils purent. Un groupe de villageois était déjà réuni autour d'un homme au visage décomposé. Les deux petits blonds se frayèrent un chemin à coups de coudes et aperçurent l'homme. Ils se glacèrent d'effroi. L'homme n'était autre que leur voisin, celui vivant en face de la taverne du Vieux et aillant la particularité d'arborer le même style vestimentaire qu ce dernier, le vieillissant étrangement.

Interloqués, ils tendirent l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

« Allons calmez-vous monsieur ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle.

-NON ! IL FAUT ALLAIT LA CHERCHER ! JE … ELLE... MA FILLE ! »

La voix de l'homme était brisée. Quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé.

« Ils ont forcement laissé un mot ! Une indication ?

-Il y avait ce bout de papier. M-mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent. M-ma fille unique ! Ma fille ! Pleurnichait le voisin.

-Que demandent-ils ? Une rançon ? De l'argent ? Des vivres ?

-J-je ne sais pas...JE NE SAIS PAS ! JE VEUX MA FILLE !

-Calmez-vous voyons ! Donnez-moi ce papier ! Fit un des hommes de la foule les entourant en prenant ensuite le dit papier et le lut.

L'homme qui avait lu lâcha le papier, ne comprenant pas plus que le voisin se que demandait ces hommes.

Mais un coup de vent emporta le papier qui voleta rapidement un peu plus loin aux pieds de...ce Vieux Croûton Rassi, le Vieux bien connu des deux petits blonds qui s'entre-regardèrent un court instant. En lisant la note, le Vieux écarquilla, mais pas d'incompréhension comme les autres mais d'effroi.

« Qui a écrit ça?demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque mais étrangement blanche.

-Ils ont dit être des...oh ! C'est horrible ! Fit le voisin comme s'il se souvenait soudainement de quelque chose de très important. Ce sont des...des...des pirates ! »

Jess et Rayleigh se regardèrent à nouveau. Ce derniersemblait horrifié ca une de ses craintes se réalisait. Ces foutus pirates accostés à la berge du Village de Cendres n'étaient pas réstés tranquillement dans eur coin malheureusement. Le papier fut de nouveau relâché par le Vieux est, rapide, Jess l'attrapa en vol, le tenant de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent lire tout les deux.

_« Sallut Much ! Je sai ou tu é_

_tu nou échapera pa. Done moi le sabre_

_sinon ta gaminne se fera déssendre. Son_

_tenps é conté ! Dernié délé demin a l'obe_

_sur la plage en cendre. »_

Jess n'était pas plus éclairée. _Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de sabre ? Raaaah les grands je vous jure !_ Elle fut tirait de ses pensées par Rayleigh :

« Mush ? Mais le voisin ne s'appelle pas Renjirō ?

-Bah si...Mais les pirates sont des crétins. C'est ce que dit le Vieux.

-Mais le Vieux Schnock était un Marine, Jess ! Ne les met pas tous dans la même catégorie ! Certains sont très rusés et tout ceci sent le piège à plein nez.

-Je m'en fiche de tout ça. Je déteste les pirates, s'entêta la petite blonde. Et que ce soit un piège à la con ou pas, il faut aller chercher la fille du voisin ! Himitsu est très gentille. Elle m'a déjà offert plusieurs vêtements.

-Laissons les adultes s'en charger ! Ils le feront mieux que nous. » marmonna l'adolescent froidement.

La petite fille regarda son compagnon dans les yeux. Rayleigh fut étonné de son expression sérieuse et son regard décidé. Un regard qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il n'avait vu que de rare fois pourtant.

« Dis-moi Rayleigh, si tu dis que tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est vraiment parce que tu doutes de tes capacités ou que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille. Je sais très bien que tu meurs d'envie d'y aller ! Et puis Himitsu serait contente de te voir, rajouta sournoisement la blonde, elle t'aime bien tu sais ? »

L'effet fut immédiat Rayleigh rougit violemment et son visage devint d'un magnifique rouge tomate. Jess avait déjà vu Himitsu rougir de la même façon lorsqu'elle paraît de son « grand frère ». Elle avait le mérite d'être la confidente n°1 de la belle adolescente aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux de cristal. La petite blonde allait la voir une ou deux fois dans l'année et cette fille lui déballait toute sa vie en quelques minutes chrono. Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire (trop compliqué) mais avait finalement cédé car l'autre ne la lâchait pas. Jess aurait bien aimé crié « Je ne suis pas une barbie géante ! » mais de toute façon l'autre n'aurait rien compris.

Jess préférait les aventures racontées par le Vieux du temps où il était Marine aux romans guimauve bien collante (dit « à l'eau de rose ») de l'adolescente. Elle préférait courir dans la nature et se battre avec Rayleigh plutôt que d'essayer une tonne de fringues encombrantes et de papoter pendant des heures sur un sujet auquel elle ne comprenait strictement rien mais qui revenait toujours._ L'amour qu'ils appellent ça ! Tu parles !_

Mais la petite blonde avait une meilleure mémoire que ce qu'on pouvait croire. Rayleigh devenait soudainement un adolescent comme les autres et elle trouvait ça chiant. De toutes façons, quoi qu'il fasse la petite fille le le respectait. Le plus grand rêve de Rayleigh était de partir en mer. Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner lorsqu'on voyait son regard rêveur face à l'horizon et son enthousiasme à découvrir le moindre recoin de l'île comme s'il comptait la quittée prochainement. Ce n'était pas une petite midinette qui allait l'arrêter. _Mais bon ! Laissons le dans ses trucs de grands ! Je peux être contente après tout ! Je suis sûr que je l'ai convaincu de m'emmener péter la gueule de ses sales pirates ! Niark niark... _

Jess soupira puis commença à tirer l'adolescent-tomate par le bras. C'est pas tout mais la fille du voisin ne se sauvera pas toute seule. Le fait que cette fille soit une connaissance à elle n'avait rien à voir. Un petit quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait à courir vers ce danger sans regret pour ensuite lui échapper comme si des ailes lui poussaient. Ce n'était pas un jeu.

Alors, avant que celui-ci ne change soudainement d'avis, Jess prit Rayleigh par la main et l'entraîna dans sa course effrénée. Ils sortirent rapidement du village, les adultes étaient trop occupé à chercher un moyen de réconforter le voisin Renjirō pour leurs prêter attention quoique ils réussirent quand même à s'attirer plusieurs regards réprobateurs. A la lisière de la forêt, alors que Jess voulut y pénétrer, Rayleigh la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna courroucée, croyant qu'il tentait de l'empêcher d'aller au repère des pirates, soit à la plage du Village de Cendres. Mais la raison en était toute autre. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de contourner le bois et elle le suivit, surprise. Ce n'était pas le chemin le lus rapide. _Que cherche Rayleigh en nous faisant faire un détour ? Pas à nous retarder j'espère !_

Et il se trouva que le jeune adolescent eut raison. A peine furent-ils à proximité du Village de Cendres qu'ils durent se tapir dans l'ombre des premières habitations pour ne pas se faire repérer par les patrouille de pirates aux aguets. Cela parut soudainement logique à la fillette les pirates s'attendaient à la venue des villageois voisins pour remettre la « rançon » ou pour une raison quelconque et avait du piéger la forêt, raison pour laquelle Rayleigh n'avait pas voulu y passer.

Mais Jess ne fit plus attention à ça. Elle était focalisé sur le village qui l'entourait. Des cendres. De la destruction. Un timide renouveau de la nature. Mais contrairement à Rayleigh quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne ressentit rien. Tout en elle était vide, sans qu'elle se sente pour autant légère comme l'air. Ce vide était lourd. Pesant.

Ce village autour d'elle avait était le témoin impuissant d'un massacre. Comme elle. Mais la petite blonde ferait tout pour empêcher le second qui menacer d'éclater au même endroit.

Il y avait eu assez de feu et de sang.

* * *

Et voilà mes p'tits loups ! C'est fini pour cette semaine ! A mercredi prochain !

_**Jess :**__ Ouuuuh Rayleigh est namoureux !_

_**Rayleigh :**__ Mais non ! *rougit*_

_**Jess :**__ Bon ! Comme je suis gentille, je vais laisser Rayleigh-tomate tranquille...pour l'instant._

_**Rayleigh :**_-'

Allez ! Une petite review pour m'encourager ?(teu plait)

A la prochaine !


	6. Mise en place de l'opération sauvetage

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée pour le retard (je suis impaaardooonable ! ') mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup accès à mon ordi ses temps ci (gros bug qui heureusement n'a pas supprimer mes données^^ *BAM* oui bon d'accord - je n'ai pas à m'en réjouir). J'ai été trèèès retardée mais me voilà !

**Jess :** T'as aucune excuse.

Sympa...

**Jess : **Bon puisse qu'elle abrège pas c'est moi qui présente le résumé !

Hey ! Mon job ! Puis a y bien réfléchir faire le résumé à chaque fois c'est long...

**Jess :** Va voir ailleurs auteur indigne.

Si cruel...

**Rayleigh :** Bon pour faire rapide on découvre l'existence de ce Vieux Schnok, Rockard a disparu alors que Himitsu, la fille du voisin dont j'ai oublié le nom est enlevée...

**Jess :** ...et dont Rayleigh a un faible...

**Rayleigh :** (ignore) ...par les pirates pour une demande de rançon inhabituelle...

**Jess :** ...un sabre apparemment (sont cons ces pirates)...

Et donc il se sont rendu au village de cendre sur un coup de tête pour libérer la fille en question. Jess est troublée mais les deux ne se laissent pas abattre et patati et patata, voici la suite !

**Jess :** C'est vite conclu-'... mais avant de passer au chapitre...

Je remercie minimilie, Roussette, AfroRadish et Guest pour leurs reviews encourageantes x) ! (Je vous aime!)

**Rayleigh:** Du calme...

Bon cette fois-ci c'est parti!

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mise en place de l'opération sauvetage**

Les deux jeunes étaient dans une bien mauvaise posture, il faut le dire.

A peine avaient-ils commencé à s'aventurer dans le village occupé par les pirates qu'ils s'étaient tout de suite faits remarqué. Les pirates étaient très organisés et un guet avait été placé sur un toit, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, restant dans un équilibre précaire sur une poutre de la charpente qui menaçait de craquer à n'importe quel moment. Les deux blonds avaient été facilement repéré, aussi discrets furent-ils. Suivi de cela une joyeuse course poursuite entre les deux gosses et un groupe de pirates prévenus par le guet, dont un que Rayleigh reconnut comme étant Joe, le crétin pas si crétin du groupe qui avait volé sa biche il n'y avait pas plus tard qu'hier.

Heureusement, il avait su trouver une planque où se cacher sur les « bonnes » indications de la plus jeune.

« Retire ton coude de là, chuchota rageusement un des deux.

-Je vois que dalle crétin, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

-Oui mais quelle idée aussi de se planquait la dedans !

-T'en avais une meilleure peut-être, Monsieur Je-sais-tout !

-Ferme-la un peu, je réfléchis, grogna le premier.

-T'es drôle ! J'ai le sang qui me monte à la tête moi !

-En fait, il descend.

-Pas d'humour là ! J'ai des vertiges et j'ai mal à la tête.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?! Mais où va le monde ! Et arrête voir de te tortiller dans tous les sens idiote !

-J'y peut rien, geignit la fillette, comme j'ai la tête à l'envers et que je suis en robe, elle tombe !

-Pas de vision d'horreur s'il te plaît !

-Ta gueule ! T'as cas pas regarder, pervers !

-Pervers ?! Nan mais pour qui tu me prends ! Et puis t'avais pas à plonger dans le tonneau la tête la première !

-Ça paraissait plus grand de l'extérieur...

-Idiote ! Oh et endors-toi et je te tues.

-Ha ha, ria nerveusement la deuxième avant de ce stopper. Oh ! J'entends des bruits ! »

Le jeune homme retint son souffle suite à cette annonce. Oui, lui aussi les entendaient clairement, ces bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, lentement,

...lentement...

...lentement...

...trèèèèès lentement...

Les deux jeunes étaient pétrifiés. Des sueurs froides coulaient dans leurs dos. Il y eut un moment d'attente puis...

« Ah ! Bah qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, les gosses ? »

La pression se relâcha soudainement se qui déstabilisa la petite fille qui relâcha en même temps son propre poids sur le jeune homme en dessous d'elle, l'écrasant à moitié.

« Rockard !

-Jess ! Rayleigh ! Mais...que faites-vous dans un tonneau de vin ?

-Idée stupide de Jess, comme d'habitude...soupira Rayleigh du mieux qu'il put, tentant en même temps de ne pas agoniser sous le poids de la petite blonde.

« Bouge Jess ! T'es lourde !

-...

-Oî ! Bouge !

-...

-Mais...qu'est-ce que... Aaaah ! Elle s'est endormie ! »

A l'extérieur du tonneau, Rockard explosa de rire. La situation était vraiment comique. Il se résigna tout de même à aider Rayleigh lorsque celui-ci parut totalement paniqué.

« Ouf, merci tu me sauves !

-Encore

-Ferme-là ! »

Rockard rit de plus belle. La belle au bois dormant fut vite réveillée et c'est encore somnolente qu'elle suivit les deux autres qui la tiraient vers un endroit discret pour ne pas être repérés. _Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ces satanés pirates sont encore à nos trousses. Pas moyen de dormir tranquille ! Hé ! Mais c'est..._

« Rockard ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Les deux autres avaient une goutte sur la tempe._ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?_

« Jessy-chan, tu es un peu...marmonna-t-il en dosant ses mots ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Rayleigh :

-Franchement longue à la détente. »

Le sujet fut vite clos par la « longue la détente » avec une jolie bosse sur le haut du crâne des deux garçons (comment a-t-elle fait pour Rockard ? Simplement le fait qu'elle sait sauter assez haut.).

« C'est de la dictature ! Grogna l'aîné des trois.

-Respect à votre reine !

-Rêve.

-Fini les chamailleries les gosses ! Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses... »

* * *

Le bateau était en face d'elle, à à peine trois mètres de sa position. Son rôle était simple. La petite blonde devait s'infiltrer discrètement pour faire du repérage. Rayleigh avait été sceptique sur le sujet en pensant que « Jess » et « discrétion » c'était deux choses différentes. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses habitudes auprès de Rayleigh il n'y avait pas qu'elle sur la liste des victimes potentielles. Il y avait Himitsu.

Inspiration, expiration...inspiration, expiration...Et c'est partiii.

Avec une souplesse à toute épreuve, la petite se glissa tel un félin entre tonneaux et caisses ou d'autres objets en mesure de la cacher des yeux des pirates à l'air blasé. Ils ne semblaient pas enchantés de devoir chercher un groupe de gosses dans un tel village. Mais ils restaient tout de même aux aguets, après tout, ils savaient qu'un de ses gosses avait réussi à s'infiltrer il y a de cela à peine une vingtaine d'heures.

Jess s'était suffisamment écartée et elle avait atteint le bord de mer. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, elle rampa sur le sable sans trop s'attarder, sa chevelure blonde la camouflant quelque peu. Elle s'immergea lentement dans l'eau, l'écume lui piquait les yeux. Il y avait du remous mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Après tout, elle avait eu le meilleur professeur de natation de la surface du globe. Rayleigh était un excellent nageur. La petite bonde lui avait déjà lancer le pari de faire le tour de l'île de cette façon contre trois semaines de corvées soit ménage, lessive, vaisselle...(Le Vieux tenait absolument à ce qu'ils s'occupent eux-même de leurs corvées.)

Évidemment, elle avait perdu. Ça avait été les pires semaines de sa vie vu la rapidité qu'ils avaient à salir leurs vêtements. M'enfin bref ! Revenons-en à nos moutons.

Jess avait désormais le mérite d'être elle aussi une nageuse de haut niveau, et c'est avec aisance qu'elle fendait les flots en nageant de préférence sous l'eau pour ne pas se faire repérer. Sa robe alourdissait ses mouvements mais elle tenait bon. Elle longea le bateau jusqu'à atteindre la corde au bout de laquelle se trouvait l'ancre profondément enfouie sous la surface de l'eau. La fillette agrippa fermement la corde, posa ses pieds contre la coque du navire et entreprit une ascension rapide et discrète qui porta ses fruits. Elle arriva sans dommage sur le pond.

Il n'y avait personne, pas même un chat. C'était louche, trop louche. Pourquoi des pirates attendant une remise de rançon laisseraient ainsi leur navire sans surveillance. _Oh non ! C'est un..._

Malheureusement pour elle, Jess avait compris trop tard et déjà une violente douleur dans la nuque la traversa. De petits points noirs vinrent envahir sa vision et elle sombra dans l'inconscience alors que l'étau de deux bras se refermait sur elle.

Sa tête lui pesait lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance. Des odeurs qu'elle qualifierait de putride attaquèrent ses narines. Sa vision était flou mais elle distinguait vaguement les formes et les couleurs. Quelqu'un parlait mais Jess ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles prononcées. Lui étaient-elles seulement destinées ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Ses sens lui revinrent lentement mais sûrement sauf son odorat du au fait que son nez était anesthésié par l'odeur de renfermé intense ainsi que celui des mots prononcés par la personne qui parlait. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose mais c'était à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce.

Autre chose finit de la paniquer complètement : elle était attachée.

Affolée, elle chercha à se débattre mais pour seul résultat de la fatiguer encore plus. _Allons, réfléchissons... C'est bien ce que Rayleigh m'a dit de faire dans les situations compliquées. Ne pas céder à la panique. Réfléchissons. Cet endroit est humide, sombre et l'atmosphère est plutôt oppressante...je dirais que je suis dans une cave proche de la côte ou bien...mais oui ! Oh non... _

Elle ferma les yeux et écouta d'avantage les bruits qui l'entouraient. Outre la personne qui parlait, elle reconnut le son du remous de l'eau contre une coque en bois, le doux clapotis qui aurait pu la bercer efficacement en d'autres situations. Car oui, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, Jess était retenue prisonnière dans la cale d'un navire. Lequel? Pas difficile non plus à deviner.

_Alors ? Paniquer ou pas paniquer ?Testons la première solution. _Elle se remit à gesticuler comme un diable en hurlant comme une folle. L'effet fut immédiat, un grand fracas de porte se fit retentir et une douleur inouïe traversa les cotes de la petite blonde...si elle en avait encore...

_Bon, OK. Mauvaise solution. Testons l'autre._Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Jess se raidit soudainement en stoppant tout mouvement et dévisagea « sereinement » son vis-à-vis qui venait de lui broyait les cotes avec son pieds. Grand, baraqué, tatouages sur les épaules, complètement débraillé, visage dur, regard froid et cruel, cheveux longs et gras, des dents en moins,...que dire d'autre ?... un mégot au coin des lèvres, une posture qui se voulait intimidante, en plus il était moche. Un déchet de pirate quoi.

_Ouh la boulette...je me suis faite capturée par les pirates...Rayleigh va pas être content...à moins que...oh le con !_

* * *

Sur la plage, légèrement à l'écart du campement des pirates, deux hommes, un jeune et un u peu moins jeune, s'abritaient des regards des pirates en s'adossant à une pierre de façon à être hors de vue.

« A ton avis, où en ait Jessy-chan ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est lourd.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question gamin.

-A ton avis ? Soit avec une chance surréaliste elle est tranquillement en train de visiter le navire, soit elle poireaute ans la cale en nous maudissant.

-Je pense que l'hypothèse deux est la bonne, sourit l'aîné.

-Je pense aussi, ricana l'autre.

-Vilain garçon.

-C'est en partie toi qui à proposé ce plan.

-Pas faux. Bon il faudra agir vite. Dès que les pirates commenceront à s'agiter, il faudra foncer. Mais tu es sûr de la façon dont va réagir Jessy-chan ?

-Si elle est à l'endroit auquel je pense, aucun soucis.

-Tu la connais bien.

-Faut bien... sinon tu survis pas trois jours avec elle.

-Tout dépend d'elle dans cette opération sauvetage en gros...mais...dans l'hypothèse où tu aurais tord ?

-Tord ? C'est vrai qu'elle est imprévisible dans un sens... hum... Dans ce cas là...

-Oui ?

-Faudra improviser.

-De quoi ?!

-Te fais pas trop de bile. J'ai l'habitude.

-Pauvre gosse...je te plains.

-N'est-ce pas ? »

Rayleigh soupira et secoua la tête de façon théâtralement dépitée. _Le pire, c'est que je suis sûr qu'il ne se rend pas compte ce que signifie « improviser » avec Jess..._

* * *

Et voilà !

Oh ! Et pour m'excuser du retard j'ai accompagné ce chapitre d'un dessin ! Le lien est sur mon profil.

A la semaine prochaine ! Reviews ?


End file.
